Double the Kouga trouble
by BleedingRose13579
Summary: AU. Kouga has a secret admirer that is different then wat she seems n appears. reading from her point of view n a bit from his. u'll get an understanding of how each thinks n feels but it's mostly of the girl n how her world is changed from getting closer
1. Chapter 1

Waking up to a loud alarm clock yawning and wishing to still be asleep instead of awake. Turning the alarm off, I got out of the bed stretching like a lazy cat.

Looking from right to left, I couldn't find my newest school uniforms that I got this year from last year's students. Since I don't have enough money to pay for the uniforms I get some of the last year students alfits.

My paychecks I get just make the payments but once in a while I have money left over so I use it on food. Since I try to keep things lasting for a month or two.

I don't have much friends since I was in elementary school that I was stuck going to by my now dead for the past 5 yrs but soon to be 6th yr grandpa. He was a priest and now I'm the priestess. My parents died when I was real lil so I don't really remember them. I met my gramps when I was 8 yrs old. That's when I went to school.

I started my first day to a show and tell class activity and I didn't know. Some kid did real magic and I started having bad effects from it. I started glowing and floating but the kid didn't notice except for the whole class. When he was done I fell down really hard. They started calling me a witch after that.

Everyone stopped going to the shrine, my grandfather started treating me badly. I have lots of scars all over my back. Everyone tortured me.

In middle school, it got worse. The real witches transferred out of the school. I didn't blame them. My grandpa killed himself around then. I was 10 then. He killed himself infront of the shrine. It hurt my heart to loose him but I couldn't really have time to worry because I had to start working and stay in school to pay the bills. I barely sleep from the work and homework after school.

Now I'm 15 and I'm still trying to get by. I miss school when I can't wake, or move. I'm really trying to get into college for a good degree and a good paying job. I hope.

I turn the last corner to get to school. Looking straightforward I say a figure waving at.

I got closer to see the person to realize it was Kouga Yamainu waiting for her. 'I don't remember him telling me he was going to wait.'

Kouga Yamainu is in 10th grade with me so it's something good. He's so sweet to me. He's the only one that really likes to talk to me. He is around 6 ft something. Long black blue hair tied up in a ponytail with a headband keeping some of his bangs out of his eyes. Tanned very nicely. Broad shoulders. Blue eyes that look like pools. The blue uniform he wears is better then the green.

I wear the short blue skirt with the sailor shirt that's white and blue. We match each other and it's funny for us both. My headbands blue but his is brown.

We get along to well. It's kinda scary for me to get along with anyone. It scares me cause I'm starting to like him more then I have ever liked a person in my life. God it's wonderful.

"Hitomi!" Kouga yells from the front of the gates. He starts running over towards me. "Hey, what's up shorty?"

I hate it when he calls me that but it is true. Oh yes I forgot to introduce my self. My name is Hitomi Hirrogi. I'm in 10th grade. I'm 15 years old and waiting for my next birthday to sleep in. it would be my day off and have fun. Oh I can't wait. It would be on February, next month, and it's 2 weeks into the month.

"Please stop calling me shorty, I'm fine." I started to pout at him since it's just to keep him from seeing through my mask. I don't want him to try and get to far into my pain. It wouldn't be right to let him see my sadness.

Watching him start to walk over to me, I noticed something different about his stride. Now what could it be?

"Hitomi, come on I'll take you to your locker then homeroom." He took my arm, pulling me along with him. I began to not mind him walking me to class. I actually didn't mind. I just hope she appears and Kouga gets distracted. He always gets distracted when she appears.

"KOUGA!" turning around to she who distracts him, Kagome Higirashi. Oh how I am jealous of her. She's rude to me but pretends she's nice when Kouga's around.

Kagome Higirashi is 3 more inches taller then me. She has black blue wavy hair. I have the same hair color but my hair is curly. She wears the green uniform like everyone else.

"Hi Kagome." I just gave an empty hi like always. Never give anything away to her. She'll use it against you later.

She looks my way with an evil look then changes it to a pleasant smile. "Mornin' Hitomi-chan."

Giving a glace up at Kouga then looked back to our homeroom. Hoping he got the message. But instead I hear him going on about something with her.

Looking back at them, I waved my hand and walked to homeroom.

At the end of school I started to walk out the building with my bags strap on my left shoulder and the bag against my right hip. A book in one hand and my hair band in the other.

Something touched my arm and turned me around to fast that I felt dizzy. I almost fell but the hand didn't let me. Looking up to see two iced blue eyes staring back, I knew it was Kouga. "Um…" I stopped saying what I was thinking from the serious look on his face.

"Hitomi what's wrong with you? Why did you just walk away and ignore me all day?" he kept his gaze on me. I started to feel guilty for no reason. I guess when some ones mad your just scared or guilty. I'm both.

"um.. you were talking to Kagome and I didn't want to stop you from talking to her. Since your always talking to her and it really seems more important to you than anything else." Oh great. I turned my head and gaze away from his. I did not wanna see what he was thinking or feeling.

I felt his other hand touch me chin and pulled to make me look at him. I gave him surprised eyes. I didn't know he had a lot of strength. He must be hiding it. I looked at his intense gaze that made me wanna squirm but controlled myself from doing so.

#$&()(&$#$&

ok that is it for the first chapter. I hope you like. Please say something on what u think about it. bye


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up from a dream that had me keep on thinking of what happened yesterday. His eyes were so open and raw of emotions that scared me. He was never upfront like that before. I knew that he had to keep a guard up on his emotions but why did they open up like that?

I ran away from him when I saw all that confusing feelings cross his eyes. I came right home, didn't even go to work. I finished all my work for school then went to bed.

I really believe he can understand me better then anyone else but I don't know why he can while everyone else can not.

Stopped at the bike rack to lock my bike there, a group of kids surrounded me.

Each one started to speak one after the other without no end about letting Higirashi have what she wants because of how she's been so sick and its better to do. One of the guys punched me in the stomach while they all laughed and walked away.

I staggered over to my locker to find Kouga standing in front of it. He had on a real serious face looking me up and down. I know that he noticed my limp and how I was half holding my stomach.

"So, what happened? They hurt you again?" he used is usual flat voice when he talks about them hurting me. He really does care.

I looked up at him to shake my head but that would be no use, he would know that I was lying and he would get mad at me to lye to him.

"A kid punched me is all. It's ok, I'm fine." I gave him a big smile.

I could tell he didn't by it at all. "I already found the kid, I broke his arm, and threatened to hurt the rest if they do it again."

'Kouga, you shouldn't do that. Not for me that is.' I looked down feeling bad for those kids.

"Hitomi, look I'm trying to help you. You don't deserve this kind treatment…" he stopped his words to stare over my shoulder.

I looked back to see her. I looked back at him. "Yeah listen to what you say or let it bite you right back now move away from my locker." He moved to let me in but he put one hand onto my shoulder to have me look at him.

"Hitomi what did you mean by that last part?" he looked hurt. Probably to trick me into telling him.

I looked back at my locker to get things in and other books out. I looked back. "You know what I mean. You act all normal when Kagome isn't around but when she is you go speeding off to talk to her. I've seen on how your mood and eyes change when she comes around. You act like everyone else and ignore.. ME." I clamped my hands over my mouth. "I'm sorry Kouga. I didn't mean to snap out."

He was standing there stunned. "No you should be mad. You have every right to be this way. I should apologize to you for being so rude." He straightened up. "how bout this, I take you out for something after school, get you home to get ready for work and drop you off at work." He looked really happy. "I'll even pick you up from work. Do you eat dinner there?"

I looked down. " I don't need you to buy me things that I can't afford it. Just forget I ever got upset like this." I felt like I was going to cry.

I didn't realize that everyone was watching the seen cause when I noticed was after Kouga pulled me into a hug to where I could see over his shoulder.

"Hitomi you idiot! I'm doing this because I want to. Its not out of pity, its because I care enough to help you out when you need it. You scared the crap out of me when I heard that you got punched. The first thing I did was go after them. I'm tired of them doing this to you. It was the first and only warning I have done so far."

He pulled me back to see my face. "I don't know why but I feel like I have to take care of you. Something from long ago keeps running through my head saying that I have to protect you. In time I hope that I can see the memory more clearly in my head. You look so familiar that I can't stop to think if I'm doing the right thing by letting you go off to that shrine all by yourself."

I pushed him away. I yelled at him. I couldn't help it. "THEN LEAVE ME ALONE! I'm tired of being treated like a child by you."

I turned to run out the school, got my bike and rode away. I rode my bike to stop in front of the Higirashi shrine.

I ran up the stairs with my bike in hand. I got up to face a huge tree. Since I didn't know really any of the origins of this shrine I just looked at how huge it was.

I began to feel a strange vibe from the tree like it was calling out to me. I pulled my bike with me to touch the tree but when I stepped onto the grass surrounding it a light spread around me. It changed different colors so I closed my eyes from what I thought was an allusion.

When I opened them I saw the sky, so I looked down to see that I was high in the sky, floating. I screamed. From that one sound I started plunging down with my bike alongside me.

The bike landed with its peg down to rest but I fell face forward into the dirt. I pushed my self up to my hands and knees. My uniform was muddy. I looked up to see the tree with the roots grow wildly. I didn't understand it. I stood up brushing my front off while taking in my surroundings. There were trees and animals everywhere. I didn't understand it at all. I felt like I was in the twilight zone or something.

I kicked the peg up to hop on and ride around. I left like I was going crazy or tris was some kind of dream but then dreams don't hurt. I could still feel the pain of the crash and from earlier when I got punched.

I came to the edge of a forest to find a town at the bottom but something strange made me look harder to see that it was a village not a town. It was small but then the farms were larger in size.

I walked down with the bike. When I got into the town some strange little child jumped in front of me. He sniffed the air. "You're not Kagome! Who the hell are you?" I looked down at him with surprise. 'Do children always talk like that?'

I looked at him hard. "No I am not Higirashi. I am Hitomi Hirroge."

He looked at me then ran away. He ran fast for a child. I tried to catch up but I lost him in the crowd.

I got to the end of the village to a small clearing. I put the peg down so the bike can rest and I could sit down. I looked into my bag to find Kougas' picture. I didn't remember ever placing it in my bag before. I placed it into a pocket in the bag and looked to find if I put I snack in it.

Five minutes later to find out I forgot it again. I forgot that Kouga promised me some of his lunch since he brings in to much.

After school I picked up my bag from my locker with a few other books I got from out of the library to read up on since I don't really understand a lot of this machinery that the humans of this time have made to make things even more confusing.

When I got out of the building I saw a girl figure at the end of the walk way with her back towards me. I could have sworn it looked like Hitomi but she never wears her hair straight.

I got close enough to smell the air to know it was Kagome not Hitomi. She turned around to give me the biggest smile. "Hey Koga!"

I gave a small smile. "Hey to you too. Do you know what happened to Hitomi? Cause I plan to stop at her place to see if she got there."

Kagomes' smile faltered. "Why do I care? She's not really important right now." She plastered a smile on. "Who don't we go see a movie? Your choice."

Shaking his head. "Sorry, I need to find out if she's ok. If she is and doesn't have work then we could meet up but if she does then I can't do the movies. I promised to take her around and wait for her after work. I asked her to let me do it cause she does need a good friend that can hold a promise." He smiled and gave a wink. "See Yah."

Running off at a blur speed, I got to Hitomis' house just in time. I ran up to the building. Sniffed around to find no resent sent except when she rode her bike off to school. 'Weird. Where did she get to?'

Running back to school to sniff her sent that lead to Kagome's house. He got to the tree to where it ended. He looked at the thing. 'What happened here?'

He smelled Kagome's presence. He looked back with an angry look. "Kag what happened here? I can smell Hitomi's scent right here but it leads no where else, like she disappeared."

She laughed. "Well that's solved. She no longer exists. Now about that movie!"

My anger consumed me. "You better find her or I swear there won't be a great time with hanging with me." I took in a deep breath. "Look I have to make sure she's ok or I'll be haunted be my ancestors. I know her strangely, but she doesn't remember. I promised her parents."

Her face filled with confusion. "You only know me from your past. She has never been to the feudal era. Maybe you met her reincarnation."

Shaking my head no. "I have met her. She holds that same sent that confuses you to what her scent really is. She is one of my main priorities for right now. So I have to go now."

I ran all the way back to her house. Got in to go up to her room. I found a bed cousin on the floor. I fell down on it. When she comes back this would be the first place she'd come to.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up to a pain that felt like getting hit in the stomach was really my stomaching growling for food. Mumbling under her breath it was useless. She was not going to steal someone's stock of food.

While she was fussing over not stealing food, a pair of flip flops with feet in them came into my view. I looked up to see a man in a black and purple outfit. He held a golden staff in his right hand. His black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, his eyes were brown and his skin was pale.

He had a huge grin on his face. "Well, well a young lady has came from the future. Now this is a strange coincidence. Does kago…"

Looking up into his eyes I made the rudest look to her name almost being said.

He took it as a sign to not mention her. "I take it there is bad blood between you."

I shook my head. "no bad blood to me. Everyone in my time practically shuns me all the time. Just cause I have no family doesn't mean I can take care of myself. She doesn't even act considerate towards me."

Another sound came from my stomach. He laughed. "May I assist you with some food?"

I nodded my head. I got up and got my bike to follow him into a hut. There was an elderly woman at the fire with a pot of food hanging to heat up. A young woman playing with some kind of cat, and the boy from earlier was playing with them. Another young man with ears… what dog-ears? I am not kidding myself on this. Silver hair too. I must be dreaming.

"Ah Miroku you have returned and with the girl Shippo was talking about." She nodded her head and went back to stirring the stuff in the pot. The woman had long gray hair, some rinckles, and an eye patch. A white top, red pants and a pair of sandals with socks.

He stepped farther in. "Aye. She was at the end of the village. She looks starved so I asked her to come." He went to the young woman to sit with her.

"Come in child, we do not wish evil upon you." The woman didn't look back at me to know I was still in the door frame.

I walked into the room to have my path blocked by… I don't know what to call it. I bent down and pet the thing. It meowed and I took it as a cat or something.

We all ate in a silence that really puzzled me. The elder took our bowls to go outside to clean them. The others stayed to stare at me.

The woman spoke first. "I'm Sango" points next to her to the man I followed here. "Miroku" then to the boy "Shippo" oveer to the silver haired guy "Inu Yasha" holds up the cat "And this is Karara."

I nodded my head to each one. I took in a breath and let it out to calm myself down. "I'm Hitomi. Do any of you know how I got here? And why was Kagome said a lot?"

They all looked at each other and shrugged. They looked back. Inu Yasha talked first. "Well Kagome has been coming here through the well because she is a reincarnation of a woman that died here fifty years ago. We have been searching for the shikan jewel shards."

I dropped my mouth. "What well? I stepped onto a patch of ground infront of that huge tree on the shrines property to find I fall here right infront of it with that huge scar like indent on the poor tree."

He sat up straighter. "The tree that Kagome's family have prayer things surrounding it?" I nodded my head. "I have never come across traveling through time on it. I know Kagome can't even do that."

I looked down. "I am from another shrine a few blocks away from hers. My parents died when I was five years old and my grandfather killed himself when I was ten years old then. I've been living on my own since then. I have no family that I know about. But when I was younger I was tortured by the kids and her because I have some strange ability to use magic but I can't even understand it to make it work. It only showed itself once, it made me float for a couple of minutes."

Miroku looked down. "We understand. Inu Yasha understands better because he was out casted by villagers and demons." Ina Yasha looked at him with a mad expression but he ignored it. "The question is on how do you need to get back. The tree might not help you get home. We may have to leave you here when Kagome comes back to go jewel hunting. Or we will take you along."

They all looked serious. Inu Yasha looked irritated. "If Kagome hates you then there will a huge fight that will happen."

Tokyo

Kouga was coming back to the shrine to sleep and wait for Hitomi's arrival. A car pulled up next to him. He looked over to see one of the kids from school rolling the window down. "Where you off to?"

Kouga ignored him and took a slower dash then he usually does outside of school to seem normal. He got to the place and looked himself inside. 'It's been three weeks and no sign of her. What happened at Kagome's place?"

Feudal

Everyday I try to trigger any magic for the day. Miroku and Shippo have tried to help. No use sense they aren't great help on what I needed to learn fast.

Today a witch came to town to show some tricks for the kids and for money and food. I stood behind the tent thing and waited for her tricks.

I waited only a few minutes then I felt a strange surge of energy pulse through me. She was using strong magic by on how strongly it affected me. I made a wish in my mind that I could use my magic from now on.

I left soon after the wish to not attract attention. I ran back to the field, to let my magic flow through me again. I let it envelope me in its warmth. My blood must have ran hotter then what it should be. I felt a door at the end of a tunnel in my head but I couldn't cross it. Like it was locked tight. I tried to open it with no luck. It was blocked from me.

I got back to the hut to hear an all to familiar voice. I walked in to see Kagome in front of me. She looked back at me with anger and hatred. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail with my new energy of magic.

Everyone looked at me with shock on their faces except for the old woman. No that I think of it I can't remember if I knew her name or not. I just gave a grin. "Witch in town. Stuck around to feel her magic's energy enter me for it. I left and tried it out at the field." I looked down. "Seems like I have some more but it's shut to me. I can't even open it."

Kagome staggered over to me. "Why the hell did you go to my shrine? You little bitch." I slapped her in the face. She reddened from it.

I shook my head. "Enough! Why act like everyone else? You are in the same boat as me all our lives. We are both priestesses from noble blood."

"Yah and yours must go insane after so many years." She just laughed.

I got angry now. "He lost my mother, his only child. Even her husband, my father. A year ago he lost my grandmother. Can you ever understand despair of having no one else to help you when you needed it?" Tears started to flow down my face. "He took his anger on me. No one could help him so he had me learn by being told and not shown. He hid everything of my parents in her bedroom with the door locked. I have never seen anything of memory of her. Just thoughts and words. Could you live with no care like that?"

I curled up into a ball on my feet to cry. I cried till I passed out.

We left the village to go far north. I learned charms from Miroku and small little tricks from Shippo but they were real powerful for me so I used them wisely. I got to make some weapons from bones of the deamons we killed. I made mine into a chin thingy that I didn't know what to call it. I learned how to throw it around properly.

We made it up there with my clumsiness on the down low so we didn't have any problems. I began to sense something strange that was making a call out to me.

Inu Yasha spoke to Kagome. "Do you sense anything?"

She walked up in front of me. "No. I think it's to far away."

I put my two cents in. "I feel something. It's coming from at the bottom of that mountain up ahead."

I got stared at like I was crazy. Can we just check it out?"


	4. Chapter 4

Tokyo

I was looking around Hitomi's bedroom, something caught my eye up in the closet. O I walked over to pull a box out the was all the way in the corner out of eye sight from a shorter person.

Opening the box to reveal a small tape recorder and a picture of a woman and… 'No it couldn't be! He never survived long enough for a child of this time.' Looking at the smiling woman. 'she was that witch that I promised too." Turning his head to the side to look at the wall. 'Could that something precious be Hitomi?'

He clicked the recorder on to hear some giggling. Then a female voice. "Hey Hitomi, it's me mom. Seems that I got this up before my death. You may not understand this but you are the daughter of one of the last true lords of the wolves. You are the granddaughter of the Greek goddess Iris. I was born and placed asleep to take a humans child's place when it died as a baby. I have many names but do not call it out for you will put to death ever whispering it."

You could here her taking in a breath. "Hidden in my room is my room I had my latest time traveling devise. I had one that was already created but one thing that really was wrong with it that it ran on your blood. This one runs on energy. In the sun it collects it but when you can't use it in the dark you'll have to charge it.

This one could enhance your magic quite a bit. Use wisely. If you have just come back from the feudal era and have not opened your ability then you must make haste it find this bracelet. It is made of stainless steel. It is worth using. You have to uphold your destiny. The key to me door is under a wood tile in the hallway. Closest to the wall on the right side of the door.

Good bye my child. Let us do what help we can do."

I sat there. Stunned to finally know who her mother is but upset that he could never remember anyone's faces. Looking over to the window a glow began to emanate through the glass. To look like a portal but really it was to see as a looking glass.

Walking over he saw her in a new dress. He knows she could never afford something like that. It soon crossed his mind when he saw who was with her. 'Inu Yasha.' He growled deep in his chest. 'damn that half breed always after someone he cares about.

He watched on how they all helped one another get into a small hole at the bottom of the mountain. They all got through one at a time. He watched on how Inu Yasha held Hitomi under the shoulders almost touching one of the most delicate parts on her body. 'He could never understand decency when it came to a women.'

Feudal

Walking around the tunnels going far down below the earths surface to find that it is buried in the wall where the tunnel stops at a dead end. The guys worked to did it out.

Kagome seemed to be out of it because Sango questioned her. She only said a few things. "I can't sense the shards anymore."

I looked at her. She looked at me with hate. "Why are you thinking of blaming me Higirashi?"

She pointed a finger. "Only Kikyo, a woman that never had a name, and I can sense the shards but we could never cut the others power supply."

I looked up at the ceiling with a day dream stare. "Maybe they are in the same strength range for the same powers and my powers are stronger or I can't understand how to control them all."

Miroku chipped in. "That could be the answer. Hitomi you might be able to harbor into another's' power and then its copied so that the next time you don't take her powers. Could I be wrong?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. Probably after a while longer to understand it could I be able to tell you."

During the weeks ahead of traveling back to the village at a slower pace. Help Hitomi at camp or the girls would practice in the hot spring on how to control your air under water while fighting too.

For the days to come I will have a better knowledge of fighting but with to many sores to move around a lot.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Feudal Time

Hitomi was in the midst of helping Kaeda with some laundry. Its been almost a month. They have tried to see if she could go through the well. That never worked. So they have been sticking around the village to figure things out.

Kaeda kept her eye on the girl. Not sure on trusting her. She could feel a strange energy off the girl. Not sure if it was something to worry about or not. No one has sayed anything about her. So she stayed quiet.

Hitomi finished folding and picked up the baskets. She waited for the old woman to get hers together and walk back to the small building.

Everyone sat down to dinner. Hitomi sat in a corner closest to the door. Watching everyone was talking to one another. She felt so out of place.

She got up and walked out the hut, and the village into the forest. She felt like she was being drawn away. Something made her stop to look up to find herself in front of a huge tree. It was old looking with limbs that stretch out all over.

Thoughts or were they memories started to flood her mind. Images from different times. She snapped her head down. Realizing that it was the tree that she was looking at in the present but it was trimmed down then. Right now, it was in its beautiful glory.

Walking away she reveled the images to understand but the images got foggy every second.

"Hitomi!"

Looking up to find Shippo running over to her. "Hitomi why are you all the way out here?"

Astonishment took over her expression of wonder. "Oh, I just walked and ended up here." Giving a light giggle, she knelt down to be as even as possible with the fox demon. "You came all on your own to find me? That's so sweet of you."

Shippo stopped three feet away. "You aren't supposed to be wandering this way. You could have gotten killed. Thank god I got here now or you would have been eaten."

With a gasp at that statement, she turned her face away. "I'm sorry. I just need to think."

A scream sounded throughout the forest coming from the village. Both Hitomi and Shippo jumped up. They ran all the way back to find a giant spider woman. A upper slender figure of a woman with all its features. Short brown hair that the ends curled in to frame her face. Piercing grey eyes, high cheek bones to compliment.

Another horrifying screech from the monster. Her gaze flew to catch on the two knew arrivals. "I smell jewel shards, give them to me Keeper!" her voice was a high pitched scratchy voice of an old woman.

Hitomi backed away in shock. "I'm no keeper." Her voice came out shaky. The spider came closer.

"I smell a lie you little bitch. Give them to me or I'll…." A stick came flying and hit the creature in the face. Both females looked over to find a tall young man with long blackblue hair pulled back in a pony tail, in wolf hide and a chest plate standing with a brown wolf by his side.

"Seems like I came in the nick of time huh Kagome?" He gave a laugh and ran at the she demon and with one swipe of his claws he ripped off the things neck. Stopping to stand in front of Hitomi he wiped his bloody hand against the skirt of his hide. "You look different Kagome! It's been a while."

Hitomi felt offended for being mistaken for Kagome. "I'm sorry but I'm not Kagome. I am Hitomi. She may be in the hut." She pointed to the hut that was right behind him.

The gang came out of the hut with such anger and disappointment on their faces. Inu Yasha was the first to talk. "Where is that demon? I'll rip it to shreds. Why the hell is he doing here?"

Hitomi went back to staring at the young man infront of her. 'He looks so familiar. Why?' that was her last thought before everything blurred, she started to fall and black out all at once.

Waking up to find beautiful crystal blue eyes that held nothing human in them stared down at her. She made a surprised squeak. He laughed at her. Making her face light up bright red.

He stopped to see and laughed some more till he calmed down. "Whew. That was a different experience. I've never had a female do that for me. You really do look a lot like Kagome. Your name was Hitomi right?" he mulled it over in his head. "yes I am right. So Hitomi are you from where Kagome is right? Could you go back with her soon and talk her into talking to me?"

Hitomi looked shocked at him. Realization hit her. 'He does look like Kouga. This must be an ancestor or something.' She bit her lip. Looking to the opposite side so she couldn't see his face. Now that I see it, I can't look him in the eyes.

He pulled her head up from under her chin so he could see into her face. "Tell the woman to talk to me you hear! What are you?" He sniffed the air around her. "You smell strange."

Inu Yasha came into the clearing. When Kouga saw him coming he cursed and ran away. Inu Yasha came over to Hitomi. Looking her over he saw finger prints that were starting to already bruise under her chin. Shaking his head he draped his one arm behind her back and lightly pushed her toward Kaeda's hut. 'Damn that stupid wolf.'

……………………………………………………Dream……………………………..

Hitomi started dreaming her home. Nothing changed but there was a person inside her room. No there was two people. Their backs turned toward her. They held some kind of meaning to her from long ago. But she couldn't remember exactly who and why.

A male voice came from behind her. "Hitomi follow your heart and never forget your feelings, they are the key." She turned around but no one was behind her.

Something bit her arm. She screamed.

…………………………..Reality………………………..

She rose up with a small screech. Sweat pouring down her face. 'what the hell?'

Shippo came over with a sad face, wondering what was wrong. Hitomi picked the little kitsune up and hugged him. He stayed to comfort her. They both fell asleep curled up together in her blankets.


End file.
